


Penance

by Sammykh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gendered Chara, Self Loathing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone must pay penance for their sins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

Asriel looked up at Chara fearfully. He was kneeling in front of her with his hands tied behind his back to his ankles. He flinched as Chara pulled out her signature knife. He knew this was bound to happen eventually. He knew she was pissed about...before. Now he was just in her way.

 

“Awww, Azzy.” Chara cooed as she pressed the flat of the blade to his cheek, grinning as he shut his eyes tightly in anticipation. She continued to drag the flat of the blade, first down his neck, causing him to shudder, then down his arms. 

 

He yelped in pain as she suddenly slashed his arm with her knife. She listened to his attempts at hiding his whimpers, amused, as a small amount of dust began to leak from the cut in his arm. He cried out and reflexively tugged at his bonds as she dug her finger in his wound, tracing the mark painfully, and bringing more dust out into the air. She laughed when she heard him choking back sobs. She moved in front of him, and knelt, bringing her hand to his face in a gentle caress.

 

“Oh Asriel” She said as he met her eyes with his own tear filled ones.   
“Are you being brave just for me? It's a shame you couldn't be like this, when I REALLY NEEDED YOU TO!” She screamed as she brought her hand back, and punched him hard on his face, causing him to fall on his side.

 

“C-Chara I-I”

 

“Shut up! You are USELESS!” Chara yelled as she tore the knife into his leg, dust trickling from the wound. Asriel stopped trying to hide his pain.

 

“Chara please!”

 

“NO! You don’t get to beg! YOU NEVER-” Chara cut herself off, pausing a moment to calm herself, taking a deep breath. She pulled Asriel to his knees again. He refused to even meet her eye as tears continued running down his face. He openly whimpered now as she cut into his cheek, down his neck, and onto his chest, dust spilling.   
“Give me one reason to stop” She said, idly making designs in his skin with the knife.

 

“W-we are b-best friends...”

 

“Do you really believe that? After all you have done, after everything I have done?” She asked, digging the knife deeper. Dust was pouring now.   
“Do you really believe, that despite everything, we deserve to be friends?”

 

“Yes.” He said,surprisingly calm despite the pain. She hesitated for a moment. They locked eyes. 

“Because I love you.”

She leaned forward, to his ear.

 

“Liar.” She whispered. She felt Asriel’s breath be sucked in in fear, as she drove the knife right into his  soul, again and again. By the time she was  done, all that was left, was dust.

“No one can ever love me”


End file.
